


Just Trying to Concentrate

by AngellTheNinth



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Asami is thirsty, F/F, working out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26438698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngellTheNinth/pseuds/AngellTheNinth
Summary: Asami is just trying to get some work done. Seeing Korra working out is not helping her concentration.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 4
Kudos: 111





	Just Trying to Concentrate

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever korrasami fic. Hope you guys enjoy it. I read korrasami fics for years but for some reason never written one before now.

Asami wasn’t someone who ever had much trouble concentrating. From an early age she was very hardworking and she wasn’t one to have her concentration broken easily when she set her mind on something.

However recently she’s found herself getting distracted rather easily. It only happens when she’s around Korra. She’s been noticing the Avatar a lot more lately. They’ve gotten closer and started hanging out more since the Harmonic Convergence. And while its been a pretty hectic few weeks Asami looks forward to Korra visiting her every day.

They’ve both been very busy lately, with the Spirits, Raiko, Asami’s company. Not to mention Mako being as awkward as ever. But the two girls still found time to spend with each other. Even if they weren’t talking they sill liked just being around each other. Korra would bring Asami food while she was at work and Asami would accompany Korra to Air Temple Island.

Currently Asami was watching Korra train while attempting to read trough some paper work that she brought with her. She wanted to get it done before going to sleep, but she’s finding herself reading the same paragraph over and over again. The CEO keeps glancing over to the Avatar.

She’s never payed much attention to the Avatar’s body. Of course she knew from first glance that Korra was strong and well built. One would have to be blinder than Toph to miss those muscles. Recently she’s been paying a lot more attention to Korra’s physique.

Asami knew Korra was an attractive woman but she’s only now realizing how attractive she is. Maybe its because they’ve been spending so much time around each other as of late.

“Asami!”

The engineer was snapped out of her thoughts by Korra’s booming voice. She looked up from the papers and saw Korra beaming at her with her signature lopsided grin.

“Check this out!” Korra said as she jumped up with air bending, made a flip in the air and caught herself just before hitting the ground. She lowered herself on her hands in a handstand and made a few push ups before looking back up at Asami.

Asami registered that the Avatar asked her something but was to busy looking at the Avatar’s biceps and back muscles to answer. It was no secret that Korra loved to work out and the results were more than impressive.

“Asami! Hey! Spirits to Asami!” Korra called to her again and Asami shook her head, clearing her mind from her thoughts.

“Sorry, what were you saying?” Asami attempted to sound composed but there was a bit of embarrassment in her voice from allowing herself to get distracted like that.

“I asked if you liked my trick.”

Korra jumped again and landed on her feet. She stretched and made her way to where Asami was sitting. She sat beside her and looked up to Asami expecting the answer.

Asami blinked a few times, “Oh! Yes, it was very... fun to look at.”

The Avatar grinned at her, “So what’s on your mind? You seem distanced. Everything alright?” Korra had genuine worry in her voice, she’d come a long way from being the hotheaded Avatar who just wanted to punch things. Of course there was still a lot of that in her but she also made an effort to listen to people.

“I’m fine. Just been thinking about something I noticed lately.”

“Something important?”

Asami thought about it for a moment. Korra was important to her. Very important. She was just starting realize how much.

“Yeah. More important than I first realized.”

The Avatar just nodded and leaned on her hands. Asami had yet to figure out what her new feelings for Korra meant, but she always liked to take her time figuring out important stuff. And she had a feeling that this might be one of the most important things in the world for her.


End file.
